Rules
You must follow the rules at all time, any person not following these rules will be punished depending on how they rule broken affects others including the admins. *If an offense includes griefing, spamming,meta gaming, or deleting, admins are able to insta-ban the player. 1.No Deleting, griefing, saying very harsh things other players. If you do so you will be banned. 2.Now if you message me (ThePerfectNameSnipe) saying so and so deleted or spammed etc. I need their name, and if I ask you that I need proof so please provide me with the following. Video proof or a photo, I don't always take witness accounts for evidence. 3.No Making Custom Sets. 4.You are allowed to pick either one of the major pacts to join or a custom faction, but if the creator of the custom faction joins or has decided to make his set exclusive then you not join the team or must exit it. 5.Mini Map Rps are NOT allowed. 6.Private Scenarios are allowed only if an Admin+ allows it (NOT MOD) 7.NO GOD MODDING!units, unrealistic role play, no essential buildings (GMODDING/SPAM will be determined by country/unit/admin) 8.Trading of units are not allowed unless within the same faction. 9.You need proper Buildings/facilities to produce units. Houses,Farms,airports,factories, and docks are a must. 10. Mini build only (mini building's should be no taller than half the size of a ROBLOX Character).may be a problem, admins will let you know if it is or isn't 11.When you start out, start in your nations main territory. 12.Ships cannot sail far distances without stopping at a friendly port, same thing with aircraft with airfields. 13.Players can Call peace TimePT if they have less than 10 Military Units, this peace time lasts 1 hour (a player cannot delete their units and call PT after another player has declared war). If a player declares war or builds over 10 units, their PT is canceled. 14.Players are not allowed to build on another player's land unless they have permission to do so. 15.No making Artificial Islands; unless its geographically correct. 16.No surprise attacks (Unless if you're rebelling which is only possible in Africa) , you must Formally declare war and only conduct it if the person is present (unless its an un-played nation) 17.No attacking un-played major powers. 18.Nukes will only be allowed during the presence of an Admin+ or certified players (Like Devs)-and they can determine if there is a limit or not. 19.No model copying other peoples work unless you asked and they said its okay. 20.When moving troops to a certain destination, move it slowly, to avoid impossible unrealistic speeds (Its God-modding.) 21.Players can not take more than 1 unplayed countries (Excluding some smaller islands) (A major is not allowed to be taken unless someone is playing as it), but players can still take over played countries. Players must have at least 10 ground units stationed in that country. Players may add resistance groups to improve role playing game play. 22.War can automatically be declared between the two major pacts after 2 hours of the server being up (before then must have a reason deemed legitimate) rebellions can only take place in Africa UNLESS a country has been taken over at least 2 times by opposing pacts. 23.Rebels may only start with infantry (15) and must capture vehicles to learn to make them (excluding tanks/helis/military aircraft){So yes you can have civi planes} 24.If a rebellion force is able to break apart from their former nation successfully, they may decide to join a pact to gain units or offer annexation to a Dev team. 25.If a nation commits a war crime, other nations are allowed to declare war, break pacts, or embargo the person committing the crime. Examples: • torture or inhuman treatment, including biological experiments; • willfully causing great suffering or serious injury to body or health; • extensive destruction or appropriation of property, not justified by military necessity and carried out unlawfully and wantonly; • compelling a prisoner of war or other protected person to serve in the forces of a hostile Power; • willfully depriving a prisoner of war or other protected person of the rights of a fair and regular trial; • unlawful confinement; • taking of hostages. 26.No adding tech that is not in-game. 27.No giving people your land and units before you leave.